peelfandomcom-20200213-history
May 2003 (FSK)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-05-?? ;Comments *Peel plays an exclusive track from Mogwai from a forthcoming album that will be released in June 2003. *Peel mentions he gets more requests of Ballboy on his domestic show than any other band. *Peel plays an unusual electronic cover of Chris De Burgh's The Lady In Red by V/Vm. *Peel gives an prophetic opinion of the war in Iraq. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Agenda: Out With The Old! In With The New! (CD - Start The Panic) Kindercore *Prince Far I: Bedward The Flying Preacher (7") Sound Boy *Mogwai: Hunted By A Freak (CD - Happy Songs For Happy People) PIAS *Chromatics: Washed Up On A Beach Of Infants (CD - Chrome Rats Vs Basement Rutz) Gold Standard Laboratories *Opiate: Stp! (CD - Sometimes) Morr Music *Drool Brothers: Halloweenish (v/a CD - Listen And Learn With Vibro-Phonic) Vibro-Phonic *Bantam Rooster: In The Manner To Which I'm Accustomed (v/a CD - Ghettoblaster Volume 2) Motor City Brewing Works *Cranebuilders: You Can't Get At Her (CD - Just Idleness) Ten People Tell *Producer: Mega 666 *Mos Eisley: Nice Shootin Tex (CD - The Get-Up Set) Beautiful Pigeon *Architecture In Helsinki: The Owls Go (CD - Fingers Crossed) Trifekta *Chris Clark: A. Council (CD - Ceramics Is The Bomb) Warp *Archie Bell & The Drells: (There's Gonna Be A) Showdown (v/a CD - The Beat Goes On...) Kent Dance *North Of America: Ship And Captain (CD - This Is Dance Floor Numerology) Progeria *Freddie McGregor: Tek Wi Fah (7") Jasfar *John Rolodex: Smoke & Mirrors (2x12" - The Soldiers EP) Dread *Pearlene: You Done Told Everybody (CD - Murder Blues And Prayer) Dim Mak *DJ Downfall: Ladies (CD - The Curse) Where It's At Is Where You Are *Ballboy: Swim For Health (CD - Girls Are Better Than Boys) SL *Sweatmaster: Well Connected (7") Must... Destroy!! *Ben Browning: American Sunset (12" - XV) Aquatrax *Zea: Counting Backwards Leads To Explosions (CD - Today I Forgot To Complain) Transformed Dreams *V/Vm: The Lady In Red (Is Dancing With Meat) (CD - Sick-Love) V/Vm Test *Timesbold: EE Cummings (CD - Timesbold) Bluesanct *Manasseh Meets The Equalizer: Tempa (2xLP - Step Like Pepper) Select Cuts :(JP: 'As you might imagine there has been an amazing amount of hypocritical nonsense about the, well the, recent war in Iraq. In my own opinion, it is a continuing war and will continue for a long time in one form or another and the newspapers of course, have been interesting to say the very least, some of them are desperate, some of them are pro-war, others are extremely anti-war. One of the anti-war newspapers have been the Daily Mirror, and they been partly instrumental along with War Child and one of the record labels in releasing an LP called Hope, which is for the children of Iraq and I'm sure it was well intention and so forth, but I have misgivings for these things and it features a lot of tracks by people which you might not be particularly interested in, I don't know, Travis is there, Paul McCartney, David Bowie, George Michael, Lee from Blue and so it goes on, but there is rather unexpectedly for I was concern, a track from New Order on there and it's their version of Jimmy Cliff's Vietnam.') *New Order: Vietnam (v/a CD - War Child - Hope) London *Libraness: Face On Backwards (CD - Yesterday ...And Tomorrow's Shells) Tiger Style *Dipstick: La Barra Del Diablo (CD - Transistor Rodeo) Weed *Twisted Individual: April (12") Formation Months Series File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-03-05 ;Length *2:00:44 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:2003 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes